Golden Sun Zero
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Yuki, Jr meets his spiritual brother, Zero, who guides him to Weyard to become Weyard's Zero. Down the road, Zero and Mia become attached. But when Alex returns and threatens to kill Mia if Zero doesn't fight him alone, Zero must leave his past behind and rise to be worthy of the title 'Legendary Hero'.
1. Chapter I: Meeting and Becoming Zero

**Multiversal Crisis: The Alternate Golden Sun Adventure, Mega Man Zero Style**

**Chapter I: Meeting and Becoming Zero**

My name is Yuki, Jr. I am the half-Saiyan, half-human son of Wallace and Alfina de Pamela-Marksman. I was always considered to be a freak because of my powers. Even though I was the son of Arcalia's hero, nobody ever liked me. I never had any friends. I was so sick of being treated like a freak that one day, I ran away from home.

The night after I ran away, I was camping near the ruins of Arcriff Temple, where my mother used to live. After having barbecued Baabaa ribs, I went to sleep in the tent I had swiped out of my mom and dad's bedroom closet. I fell asleep in less than ten minutes. A few minutes after I fell asleep, I started to dream that I was standing in a black void. I couldn't see anything except for myself when I looked down. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice from my dreams as a kid.

"You wished for a different life, kiddo?" The voice asked.

That voice! Could it be? Hesitantly I called out to the voice by name.

"Zero?" I called out through the void.

My spiritual brother appeared from out of the darkness. He looked the same as my father had described him. He was a Reploid, what the humans of my father's world would call an android. He became my spiritual brother after he had died as a Biometal when his world was destroyed. Zero came up to me and knelt down in front of me to be at my eye-level. He then placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"So why do you wan another life than the one you currently got, kiddo?"

"Because I'm so sick and tired of my own people, except for my parents, shunning me because of my powers. Everyone, except my parents, think of me as a freak of nature, not accepting me for who I am despite me being the son of Arcalia's greatest hero. I want to be somewhere where I'll be accepted no matter what, in another world, if possible, Zero. Besides, despite you being a part of my soul, I could never use any of your abilities that you had when you were still alive before you died after stopping Dr. Weil. I want to know what it's like to have all of that power, all of that _strength_, and use it to protect the people I care about, just like you did when you fought with the Resistance back in your world before you became a Biometal fragment. I don't care what world I may be in when I obtain your abilities, just as long as I'm accepted for who I am, and not _what_ I am."

Zero got down on one knee and knelt down in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes despite my head being down, crying because of all the pain and anguish I felt thanks to my own people shunning me. He wiped my tears away, which prompted me to look Zero in the eyes, even though I was still sniffling.

"Listen, kiddo, I can ask God on your behalf to grant you your wish. You want to be somewhere where you'll be accepted no matter what, and in another world, if possible. You want to experience what it's like to be a Reploid like me, along with the Super Saiyan state..."

"Without the Oozaru Transformation," I said to squeeze in that last wish.

"Without the Oozaru Transformation." Zero said with a smile. "And you don't care what world you'll be in when you can experience my abilities, just as long as you're accepted for who you are, and not _what_ you are." After quoting all that I wished for myself, Zero stood up and backed away from me for a couple of steps.

"So... got it memorized? Just give me the word anytime when you want to come back and then it's a done deal."

"What about my parents? Wally... and Alfina..." I asked, worried that they would be worried sick if I was gone too long, thinking that I might be dead. But Zero just smiled.

"Whenever you want to return home, you'll return home exactly how you left it... asleep. Like I said, just give me the word anytime and it's a done deal."

I thought about what he said for a few moments. Then I looked up at Zero and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, do it. Please do it, Zero. But make it how I wished it... in another world, if possible."

"Okay, kiddo. I'll see you again when you want to return home."

"Thanks, Zero. Catch ya on the flipside."

My mind faded as the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes wearily to see a girl of about seventeen years of age kneeling and looking down on me, trying to help me. Her eyes were sky blue and sparkling with light. Her aquamarine-blue hair was long and very beautiful. She wore strange clothing, almost medieval. Most of it was a sort of sage-like robe. She wore a black travel cloak and was looking at me curiously.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I felt awfully sick.

"It's dangerous here. You shouldn't be here!" She said, her warm and sweet voice making my heart melt.

"But where am I?" I asked.

"Mercury Lighthouse! Didn't you look at the sign?" She exclaimed as she stood over me.

"Mercury Lighthouse? Where's that?" I asked simply.

"Just outside of Imil, Weyard! Okay, what's going on here?"

I stood up but almost regretted it. My legs began to wobble and I felt the urge to throw up, which I did. The girl saw this and came to my side, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," I said as she helped me down the stairs of this Mercury Lighthouse.

"You're very welcome," the girl replied. Her mannerisms were so nice. I felt happy as she helped me. "Judging by the way you look, you're not even from this world, are you?"

"I'm sorry, no. I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember is..." Oh no! My memory! I couldn't remember a thing! Who was I? A name rang out to me in my head. I felt weird again. "Actually, I can't... I can't remember anything."

The girl's eyes met mine again. Her eyes showed so much happiness, with a little bit of sadness. "Hm... that's very weird. Maybe our Great Healer can help." We were nearing a town, presuming it was this Imil. "Do you at least remember your name?"

"Zero..." I said faintly. It was truly the only thing I remembered. I felt very sick and I lowered my head. I was surprised to see that I looked like something that I had a feeling that I knew about, but I couldn't remember. I must've looked very peculiar to this girl, a girl who was being so nice to me that my heart was melting. Suddenly my head started spinning. I stopped as it got worse. The girl looked at me, noticing me stop. The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground as everything went black.

The girl was shocked as this boy whose name she only knew fell to the ground. He was breathing rather heavily and when she felt his forehead, he was getting a very strong fever. She pulled his left arm over her shoulders and carried him back to Imil.

"By the way, my name's Mia," the girl whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter II: Who am I?

**Chapter II: Who am I?**

Mia walked in circles as she waited to hear about Zero. She was scared for this boy. He had appeared from out of nowhere right in front of her. She had gone to investigate Mercury Lighthouse after a visit with the Imil village elders. A great misfortune had happened earlier that day.

When Isaac and his friends had come to see her about something after healing her grandfather, she had seen a light come from Mercury Lighthouse. When she had gone to the lighthouse, she heard someone inside. But she found two places inside, after Isaac and his friends had helped her get inside, that she couldn't get through without Isaac's help. When they then got to the lighthouse aerie after passing through various puzzles, they found that the lighthouse was lit. They had fought Saturos and won, but that's when Alex, Mia's apprentice, had appeared after the battle and revealed some thing to them while also leaving cryptic responses to their questions. Mia couldn't believe that Alex would betray their clan. After Alex and Saturos had escaped, she wanted to freeze off his what she called two Psynergy Stones. That's when she decided to go with Isaac and his friends, Garet, and Ivan. She wanted to prevent the other elemental lighthouses from being lit, for she had always said that something bad would happen if all of them were ignited.

She had taken Zero to the Great Healer of Imil to see if he could help Zero. She was just waiting to hear about him. At that moment, a man wearing a blue cloak came through the door, looking rather worried.

"Great Healer, is Zero going to be all right?" Mia asked as the man took a seat on one of the benches.

"Mia," he answered, his voice heavy and wheezy with age. "He's making a good recovery. He can walk again, but-"

"But?" Tension began to rise within her.

"This odd-looking boy Zero," the man began to say. "He has no memory whatsoever. He can only remember his name. This is something I cannot cure. Not with Mercury Psynergy." He lowered his head in thought and his wrinkled brow furrowed. "He has to go with you and Isaac and his friends."

Mia's eyes widened with alarm. "He can't! It's too dangerous!"

"Mia, calm down," the man said. "He is a very powerful Adept. I could sense it. He has more Psynergetic prowess than even me. I could even sense that he has a lot of other abilities that we've never seen before." The wise man looked into Mia's light water-blue eyes. "Zero will be very helpful and I also believe that he'll recover his memory if he travels with you, Isaac, and Isaac's friends."

Mia was worried. Who was this boy?

I lay in that bed looking up at the ceiling. Who was I? What was I? The man, who had helped me earlier, said something about Psynergy. What was that? I had noticed that the old man had glowed blue when he was healing me. What did that mean? I was so confused.

A knock on the door.

"Come in..." I answered as I sat up.

It was the girl again. She walked into the room and closed the door. She pulled up a seat and sat next to my bed. Now that I was thinking clearly, I could take in her face. She was very beautiful and I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Hi Zero. How are you?" She said as she greeted me with a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Um... what's your name?" I asked sheepishly. I couldn't remember what happened after I had fainted.

"My name is Mia."

"Mia... thank you." I said as I twiddled my thumbs.

"No problem," Mia said. Then she looked more serious as she said, "Zero, we need to talk."

My eyes met hers. Such a rich light-blue color. I could gaze at them forever.

"The Great Healer has told me that you've to come with me and a few friends on a quest," Mia began saying. "He believes strongly that you'll recover your memory if you travel with me and my new friends."

I blinked in confusion. A quest? "Okay..." I whispered.

"You will?" Mia asked, worried again.

"Yes, I want to learn who or what I am."

"What do you mean by what you are?"

I sighed as I clicked my fingers. A small red flame flickered from my fingers. It danced gracefully around my fingers but it didn't burn me, which had confused me, and still does. I clicked my fingers again, and the flame dissipated.

"I'm not a normal human, that's for sure." I said as I hung my head in shame. She lifted my head. Her touch was so gentle and so light.

"It's okay. You see, you're what we call an Adept. I'm one also. We have the power to use the elements but your powers are different than mine. I can use Water Psynergy, and you can use Fire." She said as she showed me. Her hands began to glow a bright blue as she put some healing Psynergy into me, which revitalized me.

"What is Psynergy?"

"Oh, how to describe it... Psynergy is the power of physical and spiritual power combining together. An Adept, that's us, is able to fully utilize this but nowadays our clans are small. An Adept is very rare to come by."

"What other elements are there besides Fire and Water?" I asked eagerly. I was happy to find another with powers like mine.

"Well, there is Earth and Wind. But you won't find Earth, Fire, or Wind Adepts here in Imil. We're the Clan of Water." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "We also have different names for the elements. They are Mercury for Water, Mars for Fire, Jupiter for Wind, and Venus for Earth. So you would be a Mars Adept because you can use Fire Psynergy." She smiled happily. "Do you get it now?"

I smiled also, well, I actually grinned. "Yup."

"Okay. Now about this quest, you see, my new friends and I need to travel around Weyard, our world, to recover some stolen artifacts called the Elemental Stars, the key to breaking the seal on Alchemy, and return them to Sol Sanctum back in Vale. Also, Isaac and Garet's friends, Jenna and Kraden, were kidnapped, so we also need to rescue them while also recovering the rest of the Elemental Stars. Will you help us?"

"Yes." I didn't need to think about it. Something called to me. I needed to travel Weyard to rediscover myself again.

"Okay, sorted. Do you want to come with me? We need to get you traveling clothes and maybe a weapon." She stood up and held out her hand. I took it and stood up. I felt a lot better being back up on my feet. We began walking out of the sanctum.

We soon hit daylight and I noticed that the town looked very beautiful for this point of winter. Many houses with thatched roofs covered many of the hills. Many people, including children, were busy doing things since, from what Mia told, the epidemic had passed since the lighting of Mercury Lighthouse. I followed Mia down many steps when we were stopped by a large boy.

He had strong muscles and a large sword on his back. He wore leather clothing, and his armor was of two colors, green and brown. He wore a sleeveless top. And he also wore brown leather boots that covered his legs. His trousers were also a light brown. His red eyes scanned the both of us. I also noticed that his bright red hair was spiked at the back and hung over his eyes.

"Hey, Mia. Who's the odd-looking boy with you?" The boy asked, looking at me from head to toe. He winked at me, and I could sense in his mind that he thought Mia and I looked good together. I kind of blushed after reading that part of his mind. I didn't even want to think about what he thought. I barely know Mia.

"Garet..." Mia said. I saw Mia's face glow a bright pink as she twiddled her thumbs. "Garet, this is Zero. I found him unconscious when I went back to Mercury Lighthouse. He'll be joining us on our journey."

He looked at me from head to toe again. I looked at myself. When I felt the hair on my scalp, I could feel that it was spiked up also, but it was also long down to the back of my knees. The long part of my hair was held together at the bottom of the back of my head by a rubber band, forming a ponytail. It was then that I noticed that I had on futuristic-type clothing, a red vest with yellow lining, and shoes that didn't seem to be the latest fashion on Weyard. I also had strong muscles like the large boy, though I was a little shorter than him, but just a little bit taller than Mia. I guess that's why he had called me odd-looking. After checking myself, I looked back towards the boy. After a while of thought he held out his hand in friendship.

"Hey, anyone Mia trusts, I trust. The name's Garet."

"I'm Zero. Very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. So where're you two headed?"

"I need to take him to get traveling clothes and a weapon. Actually Garet, he's a Mars Adept like you, and he needs some training. Can you help him?"

"WHAT?" Garet shouted. I realized now he was very loud. "Mia, I barely know any advanced Psynergy spells! You know that!"

"Still, teach him the basic ones. Please?" Her eyes grew large as she looked at Garet, quivering her lower lip over her upper lip. Garet blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, but turn off the puppy dog face," Garet said, still blushing. "It's creepy. Honestly, I don't know why Isaac taught you the puppy dog face."

"Thanks, Garet!"

I waved goodbye to Garet as Mia and I walked down more steps. We finally stopped near what I'm guessing was the center part of Imil. In the center of the town there was a frozen river and waterfall that fed the river, which was frozen also. It glistened brightly as the sunlight had hit it. It was truly a sight.

Mia first pulled me into an armor shop. I was looked over once by the men and they held out different pieces of clothing. I waved them off, as something told me to look at the empty coat rack on my right. I looked, and right there, I saw a brown leather cloak that looked like it was tattered, but something in my head told me it was made to look that way. I asked for that cloak. I fastened the cloak around my neck with a belt-like collar. I looked in the mirror that was there. It felt right, but I felt like something was still missing. I asked for some material. They stared but obliged. After cutting off a certain length and sewing the two ends together, I twisted it into a figure-eight and stuck my arms through each loop, the cross-point of the figure-eight in the center of my shoulder blades. That's better. I looked in the mirror again to study myself. It was then I noticed. My eyes. They were different colors! I walked forward and touched the mirror. It was then I caught a glimpse of a figure who looked exactly like me, but with a futuristic helmet with a blue sort of crystal on the center forehead part of the helmet. I turned around quickly only to see no one was there.

I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to the store clerk, asking how much it was for the clothes.

"For you, young man, 100 gold coins."

My jaw dropped in shock. "Just that? But I thought it was more."

"It's okay. Consider it a parting gift. Since you'll be leaving with Mia and her new friends, it's the least we could do." He chuckled slightly. Mia handed them the coins and we left.

The next shop we went to was the weapons shop. According to Mia, a male Venus or Mars Adept uses a large sword like the one that Garet has. But I didn't get to even pick out a weapon, for the blacksmith asked me if I was Zero. When I said I was, the blacksmith said that someone who looked exactly like me, but with a helmet on, had dropped off two weapons for me, which the blacksmith had put on the counter. The first weapon was a bladeless hilt, and the second was a handheld projectile weapon. First I picked up the bladeless hilt and, when I pressed the red button on the side, it hummed to life, extending out of the hilt. The blade was an elongated triangular blade, completely made of energy. I then picked up the handheld projectile weapon and held it in my hand, pointing it at a hole in the door of the shop. I closed my left eye, keeping my right one open as I took aim at the hole in the door. I knew then that I needed no other weapon. These two, the energy blade and the handheld projectile weapon, were meant for me. I felt perfect with these two weapons.

I turned back to the blacksmith and asked him how much it was for the weapons. He said that since the look-alike had dropped them off for me, they were free. He also handed me a belt that he said the look-alike had dropped off for me also. It was made completely of leather, with a small pouch to insert the hilt of my energy sword when not in use, and a holster for the projectile weapon. I deactivated the energy blade and stuck it in the special pouch, and then put the projectile weapon into the holster.

Mia and I left the shop in good spirits and we began chatting. We continued like this until we reached Mia's house. Mia told me to just meet Garet at the back of her house, where he was waiting to train me. I said goodbye to Mia as I went around to the back of the house. Sure enough, Garet was there waiting, looking very, very impatient.

"Hey Garet! So what am I learning?"

"Hmph. Took you long enough." Garet walked up to me. "Alright, I'll teach you two basic spells; Move and Flare. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Okay. The first spell is Move. By transferring Psynergy to an object, you can make it move. We'll use this boulder to practice on." He pointed to a large boulder. He turned towards it and began to glow with a blue aura. A hand then burst from him and pushed the rock forward for about five feet before disappearing. Garet looked a little tired. "Okay, now it's your turn. Remember, just focus."

I nodded my head again and focused on the boulder. Almost with instinct, I held my hand up and a giant hand appeared before me. I pushed the boulder back to its' starting position. That was easy! I turned to Garet. The look on his face was... priceless!

"I-I can't believe it! You did it on your first try and you don't look at all exhausted! That's not fair!" His face began to glow a bright red in anger. I stepped back a few steps and just looked at him. He calmed down after a few seconds. "Okay, let's try Flare. This one is offensive. Your target again is the boulder. Focus some energy into your hands until they feel warm. Then, with a wave motion, release the Psynergy. Fire should appear." He turned back towards the boulder and did as he had instructed me to show as an example. A wall of fire appeared in front of him and hit the boulder. This took its' toll on Garet. He was sweating now.

I turned towards the boulder and did the wave motion. I didn't even need to focus. The fire erupted from my hands. The fire was bigger than his for some reason. I giggled as Garet started cursing. I said goodbye quickly and ran for it. I liked the two of them, Garet and Mia. I felt happy and somehow emotional. It felt weird. I sat on one of the hills looking over Imil. The sun was setting, with the orange light bathing the town. I let the warmth fill me. It was just so beautiful.

Mia sat next to me. I jumped with shock at seeing her. I turned to her.

"I see you've made Garet mad!" She said. "According to Isaac, it took Garet three years to master those two spells, but you just made him look stupid. You must be a master of Psynergy." Her light water-blue eyes looked out at the sunset.

I remained silent. Why did I feel so weird?

"Zero? Are you okay?" Mia asked, noticing my silence.

Small tears were forming in my eyes. I looked at her. My different eyes were looking into her own.

"Hey, Zero, what's wrong?" Mia asked, sitting closer to me.

"I-It's j-just, I feel that... you're really the first person who has ever been so nice to me." I said, sobbing slightly. The feeling of solitude, it was so heavy within me. I had the feeling of such loneliness in my heart. It was eating me.

"What do you mean, Zero?" Mia asked, her eyes now filled with concern.

"I mean, I feel like before I lost my memory, I think I led a lonely life... it's so strong."

I curled up. "I don't remember anything. I don't know why I feel like this. I feel stupid. I feel that if I recover my memory, I'm gonna live a lonely life again..."

Mia pulled me closer to her as I started crying. Thick tears ran down my face. I had never felt so sad in my entire life. Darkness fell over me as my tears fell to the ground.


End file.
